Texas Christmas
by CSIfan93
Summary: Nicky takes the team to Texas for Christmas. Gil has a secert surprise.Chapter 5 done writing next two.
1. Christmas in Texas?

A/N: Takes place eight years after Sara leaves Vegas. Greg leaves a year later after a case. (There's more about the case in later chapters) Hope you like. R&R please.

_Thought, flashback/memory, phone conversation.)_

( for dramatic purposes)

(**Internet conversation or e-mail**)

---------

**Chapter1:**

We're going where?

**LVPD, Las Vegas, Nevada Dec. 2015**

Nick scurried happily almost running to the break room where he knew the night shift team would be waiting.

Life had change a lot for them all, first Sara Sidle had left his supervisor Gil Grissom to battle her Ghosts, then Greg Sanders left without any explanation after a huge case got under his skin, but that was nearly a decade ago.

He still wished he had Sara around she was like a sister, but that didn't matter right now all he thought about was what he had just done for the whole team and their families, including his own.

"Hey guys, what's up for today Griss?" Nick said as calmly as possible as he entered the break room.

"Actually the sheriff just told me that he gave all the assignments to Days and Swing. He said you'd explain why. So start explaining, Nicky."

"Well about that we are all going to Texas for Christmas." Nick said happily showing the plane tickets to the team.

"What?" the team said in unison.

"Yup I'm taking you guys to meet my family" Andy jumped up from the table and started hugging Nick; he had gone from twenty-nine to nine in seconds. (A/N: Andy's a friend of Nick's and the CSI that took Sara's place after she left.)

"Really Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, I miss your parents, I'm so…o in." Andy said after the hug.

"Come on guys it will be fun promise." Nick said breathlessly.

"When are we leaving?" Gil asked surprising everyone in the room.

"Sheriff said we leave on Monday and will stay there till the third."

"Okay we're in" Gil spook for Catherine before she could protest.

"Us too" Warrick and Arabel, Warrick's wife and the new Swing shift supervisor, said in unison after great thought.

"Okay" said the rest of the team.

"Well pack your bags because we have the rest of the week off to do it." Nick said with a big smile then exited the room to find his fiancé.

Junior what?

**Stokes Family's B&B, Dallas, Texas Dec. 2015**

The Vegas team was more then happy when their cabs made it to the beautiful B&B Nick's parents owned and oppperated.

"WOW! Why didn't we do this sooner?" Catherine said helping her little blond out of the cab, followed closely by Lindsey and Gil. Nick simply smiled as Andy laughed and said "Home sweet, Home".

"So let's get you all inside." Nick said after the cabs left, they all followed him into the B&B where they were greeted by the familiar Anna Stokes.

"It's nice to see my Nicky got you'll here safely." She said with a Texan accent, after hugging Nick and Andy.

"Well mom this is Gil Grissom, the assistant lab director, and his wife Catherine, my supervisor, and their girls Jenna and Lindsey; Arabel and Warrick Brown, assistant supervisor, and their daughter Jacklyn; Captain Jim Brass, Ronnie Lake, Josh Grissom, Gil's boy, and last but defiantly not lest Sofia."

"Hi, Mrs. Stokes Nicks told me so much about you" Sofia said hugging her soon to be mother-in-law.

"Well Nicky's told me so much about you" she was cut shut by screams and laughter, then two kids came rushing towards them laughing.

"Sorry bout that Grams" said the red head looking at the young man that was holding her hands then over to Nick with a surprised look. "Uncle Nicky"

Nick and the red head hugged for awhile before she let go.

"Mia, man have you grown, when'd you get so big?"

"Well it's been forever, I was ten the last time you saw me and that was eight years ago Uncle Nicky."

"Well I'm sorry."

"Oh Uncle Nick I want you to meet Junior, my boyfriend"

The young man stuck his hand out to Nick and they shook, before they both looked down at Mia.

"Boyfriend?" Nick asked

"I'm eighteen-years-old Uncle Nick."

"You don't mind me asking how old you are?" Nick said looking at the kid.

"Uncle Nicky" Mia screamed

"No it's alright, babe" The kid said calming the red head down a bit before looking at Nick and calmly answering his question with a little sass at the end. "I'm twenty, which is legal, she's eighteen making us both adults in the state of Texas, un-less you've been gone to long to remember that… sir."

Nick and Junior stared at each other for seconds before a phone went off. Junior let it ring for a while before answering it.

"_Junior Input, Junior speaking, how can I help you?"_

"_It's your brother jack ass, not one of your clients."_

"_Sorry Izzy, what you need?"_

"_What do I need? I'm at Ben's Tree Barn, mom sent me for a tree, but… I um… have no clue what I'm doing bro, could you come help me."_

"_You idiot how hard could it be to find a tree, just pick one, let Ben tie it to the car, and drive off. It's not rocket science, its simple bro, why in the world would you need MY help"_

"_Go to hell, plus you said yourself Ali jumped down your throat last year when you bought the tree, no way that's going to be me, she's evil."_

"_You're such a baby Isaac."_

"_What ever, you going to come help me or what?"_

"_I'll be there in ten k."_

"_K, bye"_

"_Bye"_

"I got to go babe, bro needs help with the tree." Junior said casually, ignoring the earlier scene.

"I'll see you later?" Mia said looking a little happy but sad too.

"Of course, love you babe" He said with a peck on her lips and a glace of victory at Nick, before walking out only stopping to say "I love you" one more time.

"Love you too, bye." She said before turning her attention to Nick. "Why did you do that Uncle Nick? Junior's a really nice guy if you give him a chance. I can't believe you did that." Mia said before stomping of upstairs.


	2. Disappering Gris

**Chapter 2:**

**Stokes Family B&B, Dallas, Texas Dec. 2015**

Where to go, what to do?

"I'm bored." Nick whined sitting in on the couch in the lounge next to Sofia.

"Boredom is what boredom does" Grissom said looking up from his book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked resting an arm around Sofia's shoulders; he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

Catherine laughed leaning her head into Grissom's lap (She was on the floor).

"What's so funny?" Warrick asked coming into the room, with Arabel at he's heels.

"I'm bored and Grissom said some quote and won't tell me what it means." Nick explain without breathing until the end.

"Man I swear ever since Greg left the baby in you has come out, not even Andy can cover it up"

"What ever 'Rick"

"Hey I know a place we can go" Grissom said closing his book. "After a short phone call of course."

He got up and Catherine jumped into the Lazy Boy. A while later he came back and told them to get ready, with no explanation as to where they were going.

**DPD, Dallas, Texas Dec. 2015**

"WOW! It's huge compared to LVPD." Sofia said as they made it to the CSI floor in the Dallas Police Department.

"Gil Grissom I'm here to see Jason Tanner." Grissom said to the receptionist.

"Dr. Grissom good to see you again." The red head said with a smile.

"As you Helen." He said before going to sit with the team in the waiting room.

After a few moments later a tall, muscular, man in a CSI vest came into the waiting room.

"Gil it's been a while huh?" The man said after a shake and a hug.

"Yeah a long while JT" Grissom turned to his team and the others "This is Jason Tanner, or JT, Days shift supervisor and a great friend of mine. JT this is my wife Catherine, Warrick and Arabel Brown, Nick Stokes, Det. Sofia Curtis, Andy Cortez, Capt. Jim Brass, and Ronnie Lake."

"Well I say we get on with this tour, eh?" JT said walking away so the team followed.

Half an hour later…

"Hey where's Gil?" Catherine asked looking for her husband, she heard JT asked "huh" but was cut off when Junior came out on of the labs with a file in hand, lab coat on, and smile on his face.

"Not you again, you work here?" Nick asked but was cut of by a young female came up to the kid.

"Junior you got those results yet?"

"Yup" He said with a bright smile on his face and gave her the file in his hand.

"God I love you Junior, I'd kiss you but Mia would kill us both." She walked off it was then that they noticed the CSI vest she wore.

Junior just chuckled and looked at Nick. That's when Catherine looked over to find Grissom next to her. She just looked at him surprised.

"How long have you been there?"

"A while now, I was catching up with an old friend."

"Oh"

"Cath Grissom's right there." Warrick said when he looked back, JT was talking with a guy at Trace.

"Yeah I know he just got back though." That's when JT and the group started again, Grissom made sure the team was out of earshot before leaning near Junior and in a whispering voice told him something.

"Good job Junior"

"Thanks Gil, plan in motion." Junior said in the same hushed tone.

"Uh, huh. I'd better catch up with them."

"Good idea."

**Stokes B&B, next morning**

"Do any of you know were Gil ran off to?" Cath asked entering the kitchen where everyone except Andy, the two young kids, and of course Grissom.

"No"

"I just don't get it anymore…" before she could finish Grissom walked into the kitchen with three bags of food.

"Anyone hungry for the third best place to eat food in Dallas."

"What are first and second, might I ask." Brass said as he smiled in the food.

"Well second is Anna's cooking and first… well you'll see soon."

"That's not fair Gil." Cath said kissing him on the cheek.

"Trust me it's worth not knowing in the end."


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3:**

**Stokes Family's B&B, Dallas, Texas**

"Gil's been acting really weird lately he won't tell me what's going on." Catherine stated to the team you were waiting for Gil and Anna to get there, something about a surprise.

"Hey he's defiantly up to something because he keeps disappearing then re appearing." Warrick said.

"Hey you're right maybe he and my mom have been planning something." Nick said right as Gil and Anna came in.

"Your right Nicky I and your mother have a bit of a surprise for you all. So if your ready lets get going."

"Yeah"

**On the car ride to somewhere:**

"So Uncle Gil where you taking us?" Lindsey asked agitated, but convincing. _Like mother, like daughter._

"You'll see when we get there." Gil replied in the same tone making Cath chuckle lightly.

Another B&B on the other side of town 

"Where are we Gris?" Nick asked getting out of the car, helping Jacklyn out after Sofia.

"You'll see Nicky"

They walked into the B&B and Gil laughed as he hugged a short, slim, blond.

"Well I was wondering when you'd get here. Someone is waiting to see, Gil."

"Well I can't wait to see them too, Sadie" He turned to the team and grinned. "Everyone this is Sadie Sidle."

"What!"

"Yeah you heard correct." Sara said at the kitchen doorway

"Sara!"

"And Greg too." Greg said stepping into the doorway.

"Greg!"

Nick ran up and hugged them both.

"Hello to you too." Sara said.

"That's Sara for get off me." Greg said, Nick let her go, and then she greeted the rest of the team.

"Oh! Gil, that's right. When I told Megan you were coming she flipped, she's upstairs." Sara said when Cath was explaining Jenna.

"Bring her down. I want the team to meet her."

"Josh could you go get her?"

Josh nodded and headed for the stairs, but turned to her. "Play room Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Wait you know Josh?" Nick asked.

"Long story short, I was married to his ex-step dad."

"OH"

That's when a little brunette came running down the stairs.

"Daddy Gil" She said jumping into Gil's arms "I've missed you, mommy said you were coming for Christmas and New Years."

"Yep, I missed you too Meg."

**A/N: Hate making them so short but you know school and all. And the whole element of surprise.**


	4. Explanation

**Texas Christmas**

**The long a waited new chapter is here.**

**Finally came up with some new ideas for it.**

**Hope you like.**

**-Sandlefan93**

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Daddy?" Gil heard most of his friends.

"Everybody this is Megan."

"Hi! Are these your friends daddy?" eight-year-old Megan asked wiggling out of Gil's arms and onto the floor.

"Yep, this is Nicky and his fiancée Sofia, that is Warrick and his wife and daughter Jackie, that man there is Captain Jim Brass, and this is my wife Catherine, I told you about her and last but definitely not least my other very special butterfly Jenna." Gil said as if talking to an adult.

"As in my little sister Jenna?"

"Yep"

"Hey why don't you introduce Jenna and Jacklyn to the kids upstairs big girl." Greg said squcing her shoulders lightly.

"Okay, come on I'll introduce you to my lil brother and sisters and my cousins." Megan said grabbing Jenna and Jacklyn by the arms and dragging them upstairs to the playroom.

"Time for you to explain mister." Catherine said putting her hands to her hips. Gil couldn't help but chuckle, it was the way she looked when Lindsey or Jenna had done something they knew was wrong.

"Why don't we go into the living room, it's a long story." Sara said before turning to Greg. "Zech needs to get up from his nap or he won't sleep tonight. He might…"

"Hungry and change his dipper. Sara he's my son too." Greg replied with a joking voice.

"Well then Daddy, have fun. Now every time he has a stinky dipper I'll know who to call." Sara said in a tone that she even thought sounded serious; though it was just to scare.

"Harsh beans mom, but then again…" I young kid maybe in his early twenties, bleach blond hair that was standing on in and mahogany brown eyes.

"Then again what Isaac?" Greg said in a serious tone.

"Then again you kindda deserved it a little. You know after last weeks comment at concealing." Isaac said with a Sanders grin on his face. No one in their right mind wouldn't think he was Greg's son, and no one had yet to.

"Oh really tiger?" Greg said before disappearing into the hallway and up the stairs.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"See I was scared out of my mind, I wasn't sure how Gil would take the news after the way I just up and left. When I finally did work up the nerve to tell him I found out about you two…" Sara started stopping only to point to Catherine and Gil "and well I was married expecting Katie soon and I just flipped out and told myself no way. A few years later Greg found the tapes I had copied to send to Gil and the note and picture explaining it. So for Christmas he sent it hoping Gil would open it with his name and address on it." She laughed. "It took a lot of people to convince me not to hurt him, secretly I was thanking him. Gil called and said he was coming out to meet her about six years ago, hardest year of my life. Couldn't of timed it better, he and Greg took the kids out while I finished my business it was good to have some weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Wow… must have been hard." Nick said after a small pause.

"Yeah well I had Greg to lean on and well eventually we got married, and had little Zech." She said getting up. "Who I should go see right now."


	5. Katie

**Texas Christmas**

**This one's about Katie and her father Walt**

**Just a little angst for Sandle.**

**-Tinytdog**

Sara and Greg brought a bright brown eyed, sandy haired, boy out into the living room.

"Oh he's cute. Last time I saw him he was two weeks old. He's got your eyes Greg." Gil said taking the one year old from Sara.

"And his hair." Sara said sitting down next to Greg.

"He's beautiful Sara." Catherine said taking him for a little while.

"Thanks" Greg and Sara said together.

"Mommy… Gil!" A little blond said before rushing to hug the old man. "I thought you'd never come."

"Well Katie I'm here now." Gil said hugging her back.

"Oh mommy I'm hungry." Katie said slipping of the chair and towards Sara, the moment over.

"Your always hungry squirt." Greg said picking her up and tickling her playfully.

"Uncle Greg! Stop that tickles."

"Does it now" Greg said before letting her go. She backed up a good distance.

"Yeah, and am not."

"Am not what?"

"Always hungry. I can't help it when my stomach starts talking to me. Daddy says you should never ignore your body."

"Did he now?" Sara asked wincing a little at the word daddy.

"Yup" Katie said grinning widely missing a tooth at the front.

"How about you go upstairs and play and you'll be the first to eat big girl." Greg said to her noticing the uneasiness.

"Okay Uncle Greggy" After Katie disappeared Sara let out the breath she was holding.

"You okay hon." Greg said putting a hand on her arm.

"Yeah fine. She amazes me sometimes that's all." Sara got up. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Wow… how are things in that department?" Gil said as soon as she was out of the room.

"Walt fell of the face of the earth. First it was a few calls a week and a visit a mouth, then it was one call a week and him coming out here every other month, and well know… he hasn't called in five months, and hasn't been out here since you were last here."

"You're kidding. Katie must not be taking it well."

"She tries to hide it. Like mother, like daughter. Sara won't tell Katie wants going on because we really don't know."

"Walt's always been blind if you ask me."

"Couldn't agree more. I mean a few calls and a few visits just doesn't make a father. Makes me feel bad though, Sara gets the divorce and puff he disappears without even saying goodbye to his daughter."

"It's not your fault she should have gotten back with him in the first place."

"He's always been bad news." Greg laughed quietly then shook his head. "You know he didn't want the divorce until we found out Isaac really was mine, for sure."

"He did?"

"Yup"


	6. The older kids

**Texas Christmas**

**Okay so new chapter with just the older kids**

**Just some background on Josh, Isaac, Junior, Mia, and two more kids:**

**JJ Sidle and Cici Sidle**

**Enjoy!**

**-Tinytdog**

"So you're the Lindsey Josh is always talking about?" Isaac asked leaning back into the lounge chair. He had asked Lindsey to join him and the others upstairs in the parlor for some catching up and a few drinks.

"Uh, huh." She said after taking a sip of the mix drink Josh had made for the gang.

"Well first off I'm Isaac Sanders, this is my brother Junior, his girl Mia, and my cousins JJ and Cici." He continued pointing as he went.

Lindsey looked at each, memorized their faces. Isaac for one was a dirty blond with deep brown eyes that screamed Dr., and Junior was a ruffled hair brunette, with lighter brown eyes then Isaac. Mia was a red head with dark blue almost purple looking eyes, while Cici was a strawberry blond with sky blue eyes that seemed to burry her true feelings. JJ had jet-black hair that fell upon his face every time he moved his head and hazel green eyes that brought out his smile.

Lindsey felt very comfortable around them, mostly because of the things Josh had said about them. She caught on right away the chemistry between Josh and Cici as the flirted and laid in each others arms on the other couch. She already had known about Junior and Mia so seeing them together wasn't new to her. It was the way Isaac had included her into his conversation with JJ that startled her. It wasn't a huge subject just stuff like bands and new equipment for their own 'Junior Input', their was mentioning of a girl named Patty or something but she was more focused on what Josh had been saying to catch it all.

"So what you into Lindsey? You know interest wise?" Isaac asked after quite sometime of her just listening.

"I love Science and Baseball," she said without much fear.

"Baseball, man you are officially my new best friend Linds" JJ said happily, but you could still tell he was serious.

"We play Ball at SFU." Isaac said proudly

"I just like to watch with my uncle, Josh's dad."

"Cool, I play pitcher and JJ's first base."

"Awesome…" Lindsey was cut of when a girl from what she could see stepped in and announced dinner was ready. Everyone started for the door and downstairs.

**A/N: Hope you liked there's more in store for our little Lindsey. I'll right more with reviews people. Reviews!**


End file.
